1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to switches, and particularly, to a switch for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, switches for controlling some aspect of electronic devices are push-buttons. Such a switch typically includes a metal bridge, which, when the switch is pushed down, can link two metal terminals so as to trigger a corresponding function of an electronic device. A problem of utilizing the switch in the electronic device is that circuits of the electronic device may be shorted by metal scraps scratched from the metal bridge and the terminals, when the metal bridge is biased against the metal terminals.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a switch for an electronic device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.